Hurricane
by mollycoddle
Summary: -"You're my escort. AKA, don't look at other girls. What are you smirking about? Oh. I said that out loud, didn't I?" 50 themes/shikatema


do not own naruto

like _resemble _(minatokushina) and _broken display_ (kibahanabi) the themes/prompts do not come from any community or challenge.

**テマリ**

**Hurricane**

**テマリ**

**Wind**

The wind she controlled did her calling—so when she asked for it to snap Shikamaru's arm she was surprised when it refused.

**Easy**

"I'm okay, you frail human. Pfft. Do you really think that an S-class criminal could bring Subaku no Temari down?"

**Control**

Even if she didn't know it, she had Shikamaru wrapped around her little finger.

**Star**

The more the stars she shows in battle on her fan, the more dangerous it is. The more stars come out in the sky, the more harder it is to not take her then and there.

**Underestimate**

When the Sound shinobi underestimated her they died painfully. Of course, they _did_ hurt Kankuro…

**Games**

"Damn you Nara! Just watch! One day—don't give me that smirk!—I'm going to beat your ass in Shougi _good_!"

**Never**

Never, in thousands of years, did he think he would fall for such a troublesome women.

**Rock**

She enjoyed the painfully loud music he called trash.

**Pfft**

"I want marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly or too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing shogi. Then die of old age before my wife."

"But Shikamaru…I'm gorgeous."

**Suna**

Suna with it's scorching sun and terrible memories made her want to forget the pain Gaara felt because of their parents. Suna with its cold nights and smiling villagers made her want to remember better times.

**Konoha**

Once upon a time, she wouldn't hesitate to leave Sunagakure. But then, Gaara was a demon and Kankuro weak.

**Kazekage**

She held her tongue when Gaara told her he was going to become the Kazekage, because it was what he was determined to do. But really she wanted to demand why and ask if he wanted to turn out like their bastard of a father.

**Father**

When she met Shikamaru's dad she asked herself why she got stuck with a man who hated their youngest.

**Mother**

She didn't remember much of their mother, but when she did she remembered warm hugs and sloppy kisses.

**Badass**

Despite her badass attitude, Shikamaru (and her brother, for that matter) found it amusing bugs scared her to hiding.

**Fear**

Her fear of losing held her back, until she began to fear Gaara and refused to stop training.

**Phobia**

When she met the team of genin on her team, and the girl had anemophobia (fear of wind), she whispered it was okay, and she'd never let it hurt her.

**Lose**

She refused to lose. Because nothing could stop her. Not poison, not the weapons hurling at her. Nothing. Nothing would stop her from getting to her little boy.

**Strategy**

_Shikamaru's strategy of getting the girl! by INO~_

_1) compliment her 2) take her out on a romantic date 3) rescue her!  
she'd scoff. yeah right. she can rescue _me_._

**Death**

When he asked about her father, her eyes turned angry and she said it was good he was dead.

**Snow**

The first time they went to the snow, Temari turned misty-eyed and whispered how her mother loved it.

**Hourglass**

Instead of a watch, she used a small hourglass. When he asked her why, she simply sighed and said it reminded her of the new Suna.

**Tan**

When she got a tan, and her eyes were even clearer, he cursed his bad luck.

**Ino**

She became jealous of Ino's time with the frail human, and blushed when Ino teased her about it.

**Yoshina**

Temari decided she liked Shikamaru's mother. Shikaku and Shikamaru did not like the new arrangement.

**Wedding Dress**

When she found the perfect wedding dress, in her sense, both Ino and Sakura got her out of the store as fast as they could. Black, ripped mesh, and leather were _not_ on the list.

**Shikaku**

She seemed to amuse her (future, before they even knew of it) father-in-law greatly, thus resulting in her new position as "Shikamaru's wife," much to his son's embarrassment.

**Shukaku**

_If you hurt my brother, you'll be surprised how I can hurt _you_._

**Ambassador**

Being the ambassador meant she would be able to visit often. Damnit.

**Lipgloss**

On her birthday, when she wore lipgloss and her hair free, Shikamaru tried to strangle her friends more than three times.

**Poison**

The poison in her bloodstream was slowly killing her, and when Shikamaru found out he dragged Haruno Sakura to Sand, half-killing themselves on the way.

**Siblings**

"You're my little brothers, twerps. Little brothers exist so older, more mature, sisters can make their life miserable."

**Teal**

Teal clothes, teal fruit, teal curtains, teal candles—yeah! Thanks Konoha, making her eyes _everywhere_.

**Velvet**

The velvet apron (how much money did it cost?) made him blush as red as the cloth itself. Because she _only_ wore the apron.

**Job**

"Please, Baki. Like this is actually going to be my job. Weeds. Yeah, right."

**Baki**

When Baki died, and she found out who dared to, Temari was surprised to see it was Yūgao Uzuki, a beautiful ANBU member. When Temari demanded why, Uzuki's merciless eyes told her the story. _He killed my lover._

**Touché**

"I hate you."

"Kind like you said that to your brother, and then two seconds later kissed his cheek?"

"Touché."

**Deer**

The deer in the forest seemed to love her, always approaching her without fear. "Now, if only the Nara heir could do that…-sigh-."

**Heels**

Little black dress + Heels = run

**Gold**

The gold band around her finger made Kankuro sputter.

**Overprotective**

Her overprotective brothers and husband made it very hard to go on a girl's night out. Her son didn't help much, either.

**Boss**

"Listen here girly. You may be my daughter and Kankuro may love you too much, but this is the rule: don't even try to sneak a peak when the bedroom is closed."

**Ponytail**

"If you have four pon'ails and daddy had one, den does dat mean I have to have five?"

**Plants**

Shikamaru's favorite habit went from watching clouds, to watching Temari watch plants.

**Fragile**

"NARA! _What kind of fragile man are you to faint when I'm giving birth_?"

**Temari**

The ball made of stained silk and lavender stitching made her eyes water. He never asked why.

**Coffin**

The coffin that contained his body made Temari feel sick. She might be old, and her children grown, but it didn't help that she just became a widow.

**Cute**

Her cute little shoes made him flinch—what if she kicked him with them?

**Windswept**

Her windswept hair and her tearing clothes did nothing to help the pain in his stomach.

**Escort**

"You're my escort. AKA, don't look at other girls. What are you smirking about? Oh. I said that out loud, didn't I?"


End file.
